


RFA+V+Saeran React to Flat-Chested and Insecure MC

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: I hope you're having a magnificent day! I was wondering if I may request how the RFA + V & Saeran (only if you have time ) would react to an MC who was flat chested and was extremely insecure so she would avoid wearing dresses or tops that were low cut & would hate for them to see her. ( if you think this request feels like too much then feel free to ignore, it's no problem!  Take care! )





	RFA+V+Saeran React to Flat-Chested and Insecure MC

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N- Ooh, this is an interesting one! I will happily oblige you, kind anon, never you fear! Some borderline NSFW will ensue! ~overdramatic bow~

-Yoosung-  
\- He couldn’t understand why you always kept yourself covered, especially when it was sweltering hot. No dress or anything, and always wearing shirts where the collar hugged your neck.

\- Though his Yandere side secretly loved it when you were in public. (No one can see his cutie exposed but him.)

\- Curiosity ate at him as he sat and watched you for some time before he finally got up the nerve to ask you why you always kept yourself covered (especially at home).

\- It took some convincing on his part, but he finally got it out of you.

\- That you felt like you weren’t good enough because of your flat chest.

\- Not good enough, not attractive enough, you felt he could do better.

\- It didn’t help the one time you did wear something you thought was nice, several girls at his university would snidely call you a boy when your back was turned, loud enough for you and passersby to hear.

\- Your answer broke him. He wanted to do nothing more than cry for you, to shield you from all those terrible people.

\- He took you in his arms, holding you as he struggled to find the right words.

\- “They don’t matter, MC. They’re just pathetic and childish. They’ll never see what I see.”

\- Sniffling, you look up at him in confusion. He gives you a bashful smile as his face turns several shades of scarlet.

\- “Your skin is like milk and honey,” he explained softly, albeit timidly. “Soft to the touch, and so beautiful. For every beauty mark, every scar, every inch of your body is perfect. And besides, my mom would be so jealous of you! No back pain, and…” (his face is redder than red velvet cake at this point.)

\- “I like being able to see your face when my head is between your thighs.”

-Zen-  
\- He adores you, so so so much.

\- You’re absolutely perfect. You’re his princess, his jagiya, and he’s your knight, sworn to defend you.

\- But since you two had been seeing each other, you always kept yourself covered.

\- Not that he would mind too much in public. He didn’t want other men looking at you. (All men are wolves.)

\- But at home? You did the same thing! It was as if you didn’t want him seeing your body, and it worried him. (Can somebody cue the panicked boyfriend?)

\- One evening, he gets home at a decent time to find you fixing dinner, wearing a sweater. Over a hot stove. Sweating.

\- “Jagi, you’re burning up!” Zen was instantly beside you, trying to get you away from the hot stove to change. “What if you faint? Please go change into something cooler. Please.”

\- You refused, biting your lip and trying to hide the tears stinging your eyes. “I…I’m fine,” you told him. (Your voice was shaking.)

\- “Babe…” He turned you to face him, but your eyes wouldn’t meet his. “Babe, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

\- After several deep breaths, you explained how you’ve always hated your flat chest, and the one time you went to surprise him at rehearsals, several rather… blessed… female costars of his were pointing at you and whispering.

\- You heard one raise her voice loud enough for you to hear, while she kept eye contact with you the whole time. “Zen doesn’t like little boys, honey. Have you even had a training bra? He should be with someone that has the curves to compliment his body.”

\- You thought they were right, that he was an incredibly handsome actor who deserved someone just as beautiful, complete with curves and looks and… what you called ‘the whole package’.

\- After you had tearfully explained everything, he held you and kissed your crown, murmuring over and over how much he loved you, but when you pulled back to see his face, his eyes…

\- Zen was always the expressive type, but his ruby eyes were glowing with rage. Someone had the audacity to insult his beautiful princess? Oh, fuck no. Not happening. Not on his watch.

\- Ever the mindful one, he pulled you back to his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, jagi,” he said with a dazzling smile. “You are the whole package… Come with me.”

\- He pulled you to the bedroom, standing behind you facing the full-length mirror at the bathroom door. “Look at you. Look at us. We fit perfectly together, babe.” Pushing your hair aside, he peppered light kisses on your cheek, jaw and neck, his strong, elegant fingers, pulling the sweater from you.

\- “This body comes complete with everything I could ever hope for and so much more. And you know something? I love your chest, it makes it so much easier to hear my favorite song.”

\- To emphasize his point, he picked you up and walked to the bed, setting you on his lap to straddle him.

\- You were confused, especially when he placed his head on your chest.

\- “Zen, what are you-“ “Shh,” he murmured softly, rubbing circles on your back. “My song is playing, and I’m so happy. It’ll be one that lasts a lifetime.”

\- The next day, unbeknownst to you, the actresses in question had been fired and banned from the studio or any further productions involving Zen.

-Jaehee-  
\- Mama bear!

\- Honestly? She’s a bit jealous (Okay, she’s really jealous.)

\- You have all this freedom of movement and you’re able to just do anything.

\- But she notices that not only at the café, but also anywhere in public, and even at home that you keep yourself covered at all times. (Jeez MC! It’s 80 degrees in here!)

\- You never talked about it, but she knew something was bothering you.

\- “Dear,” she said softly as you two came home for the day. “I’ve been meaning to ask you… is there something bothering you that you aren’t telling me?”

\- You sighed and faintly smiled. “I can never put one past you, can I, Jaehee?”

\- She just stared at you, a mix of concern and worry etched into her features.

\- You explained that while you were doing inventory in the café, some male customers were rather rude and talking about you. “She’s got a cute face, but a chest that flat could be used as a surfboard.” Or “A surfboard? I could do my ironing on a chest that flat.”

\- If you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn her glasses glinted. You saw a spark of anger before she quelled it and took you into her arms in a loving embrace before taking you into the kitchen for some cocoa.

\- “MC,” Jaehee sighed, taking your hand and lacing your fingers together. “You are one of the few people I can say I truly envy. You’re capable of so many great things, and I… I can’t help but want to be closer to you. To hear the loving heartbeat of the one who made this life possible for me. For us.”

\- She curled close to you and put her head on your chest, humming softly as she set her cup down and began tracing small circles on the palm of your hand.

\- “You don’t need to hide yourself from me, my dear. You are perfection in my eyes. I would rather… I would rather watch you than all of Zen’s musicals combined.”

-Jumin-  
\- Oh this man…

\- How could he not know when something is wrong with his kitten?

\- He’s spent hours and days just watching you. Your gestures, your mannerisms, your face. Of course he knows when something’s not right with you.

\- But he would never force you to come to him if you weren’t ready. He assumed it would only be a matter of time, but you never approached him.

\- He came home to find Elizabeth 3rd was at the door to greet him, but not you.

\- Setting his coat and briefcase aside, he started to look for you when he heard you sniffling.

\- He was on full alert, keenly aware of his cell phone in his pocket, ready to make whatever calls he needed to so you would be okay.

\- When he found you, you were on the bedroom floor, crying in front of the open closet.

\- He was on his knees in front of you in a flash, pulling you into his arms as you cried. Your body shook as you sobbed.

\- “Kitten,” he murmured softly, stroking your hair. “Kitten, my love, what’s the matter? Why are you crying, darling?”

\- Hearing his voice only hurt more and you sobbed harder into his chest, clutching his shirt as if it were all that kept you from breaking into pieces.

\- He didn’t know you had went to the office to surprise him for lunch, only to be insulted by security on your way through. “Man,” one scoffed to the other. “How is Mr. Han not getting any on the side? She’s got nothing to grab on to. I don’t think I’d ever be caught with something like that.”

\- You left in tears, and had been ever since then, not even seeing him for lunch. After you had explained it all through your sobbing, Jumin ripped his phone from his pocket. He. Was. Pissed.

\- No one disrespects his wife and gets away from it.

\- “Ju-Jumin, sweetheart, don’t-“ You tried protesting, but he wouldn’t hear otherwise. “You said lunch time, right?” His baritone voice was tender to you, but you heard the edge in his words. All you could do was bite your lip and nod.

\- “Assistant Kang?” (God, again. I’m so sorry Jaehee.) “Get me the records of who was on security at the entrance today during lunch. I want names and termination papers. And call my lawyer.”

\- “Mr. Han?” You heard Jaehee’s concerned voice on the other end. Jumin was still holding you, running his fingers through your hair as your crying had slowed. “Is everything all right? Did something happen?”

\- He glanced down at you, giving you the sweetest smile, the one he showed to only you before answering. “See to it that anyone disrespects my wife will be made an example of, both in public and in court.”

\- Hanging up, he cradled you, lifting you from the floor and carrying you bridal style to the bed and lay beside you. “Jumin, I-“ “How long has this been happening?” He asked, cutting you off. “How long have you been keeping this from me?”

\- “I…” You hesitated. He didn’t know it was something you had suffered through all your life. “I’ve dealt with it for as long as I can remember,” you admitted, not looking him in the eye.

\- He gently grabbed your chin to turn your focus back to him. “I told you, you can be more selfish with yourself now, kitten. That includes anything and everything you could ever want. But I won’t sit by and watch you suffer because of some degenerate who thinks his job is so boring that he can insult his boss’ wife. As for having something to grab on to, I think I already do.”

\- In a flash, his smile went from gentle to wicked, pulling you to him and rolling, making you straddle him. “I have all of you.”

-Saeyoung/Luciel/707-  
\- God Seven! Defender of Justice! Meow!

\- He’s seen you from the beginning and had loved you from the start.

\- But he couldn’t figure out why you refused to get comfortable around him.

\- You two hardly left the bunker, why were you so adamant on wearing bulky clothes that seemed to make you sweat so much?

\- When you two did go out, it was the same. Even in the summer, you wore things that would be far too heavy.

\- You didn’t even like having the lights on when you two were getting intimate (hey chika bop bop. Yes, I watch Red vs. Blue.)

\- He had teased you once about it, but the instant your face fell and that first tear slid down your cheek, he hated himself and left his computer to cuddle you.

\- “Angel, what’s going on? Why are you so sad?” He knows all about depression and hating yourself for things out of your control. He has those same feelings.

\- You told him how you’ve always been ridiculed for having a flat chest, that you were often mistaken for a boy or someone would make some comment about you being a walking two by four.

\- It was when you went grocery shopping that the most recent incident occurred. The cashier had made a comment after you paid that you must live a sad life, that you’d never be able to experience ‘real happiness and pleasure’ without having a full figure.

\- Here comes God Seven, ready to smite the wicked for their misdeeds. Already knowing what grocery store you had went to, he kissed your forehead and went to his computer, clacking away at the keys faster than the speed of light. After a few minutes, he leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile.

\- “Saeyoung Choi,” you sat up and wiped your eyes, giving him a hardened look. “What did you do?”

\- “Now, why would I do anything?” He replied teasingly. “I certainly wouldn’t set him up for embezzlement and tax fraud for insulting my girlfriend.” “Saeyoung!”

\- “Come on, babe,” he said with a smile, beckoning you into his arms. Once you had approached him, he hugged you tightly. “I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you. You stayed beside me, stubborn as you are, and you’re putting me back together. I’m not whole without you.”

\- That night, he spent extra time showing you just how much he loved every inch of your body and got the lights on while he did so.

-V-  
-This man… God… My teeth hurt just thinking about how sweet he is.

\- He can’t see very well, but he can definitely pick up the atmosphere of any room he enters.

\- You two were at one of his exhibitions. He had stepped away from you for a moment to speak with someone who had wanted to purchase his work.

\- Someone else had approached you. A woman. “Look at the angle of this photo,” she said quietly. “The moonlight bathing over this beautiful woman in such a magnificent glow. It’s a shame that can’t be you, hm?”

\- (Screw you, hussy. That’s me in that photo.) You never said as much, but the words cut deep, and you found yourself pulling the shawl tighter around you, hoping nobody would see. You hated coming to these formal events, but you loved V. He deserved the world and you wanted him to have it, with you supporting him every step of the way.

\- But you had started to wonder if maybe… Maybe he wanted someone better, someone… who was as pretty and poised as the photographs he took. With the curves he seemed to find and put to print, ones you know weren’t really there in reality.

\- As if on cue, you felt a hand at your back. V. He smiled gently at you, but he knew something was wrong. Your rigid posture told him so. The woman was still there, fawning over him and expressing her love for his work. After a few thank you’s, the two of you decided to walk around before he finally asked you what was wrong.

\- You explained how you had been treated most of your life because of your flat chest, that the woman he had spoken with had acted just like them, only used a little more sophistication in her insults.

\- V was crushed. His heart shattered because all he could think of was how kind, sweet, and ultimately selfless you were, and how you gave your all to him in every way possible. He loved everything about you. The way your skin had that glow at just the right angle, the sheer smoothness of it as he ran his elegant fingers over every inch, the goosebumps you would get if the touch was just light enough to cause them… Everything. You were perfect. You are perfect.

\- He didn’t have much time to comfort you, his name had been called to make a speech about his latest works. Giving you a kiss on your temple, he squeezed your hand gently before taking the stage.

\- “Thank you all for coming,” he said confidently, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I wanted to say that while inspiration can strike at any time, it takes a real gem to inspire you right where you are. That’s why my current collection is centered around the lovely woman accompanying me this evening, Miss MC.”

\- Most of the attendees broke out in applause, smiling graciously at you.

\- Then you caught the face of the woman who’d insulted you.

\- V was speaking to her again, his jaw set.

\- No one else could tell, but you knew that tick. (Sugar cookie was mad.)

\- The woman’s face had turned several shades of scarlet in embarrassment, though you had no idea what he said to her.

\- He came back to you with a loving smile and offered his arm. “Shall we take our leave, sweetheart?”

\- Resting your hand in the crook of his elbow, you started to the exit. “V? Love, what did you say to her?”

\- A small chuckle escaped him, but the smile never left his face. “I simply stated that if someone is to attend a gala, specifically one displaying art, that blatantly insulting the model of such works is an intolerable offense and asked if she didn’t appreciate the artistic value of my work.”

\- You snorted. Highly unladylike, but you knew what V meant. In any case, the woman had become thoroughly flustered and, according to your loving boyfriend, couldn’t so much as stammer out an apology.

-Saeran-  
\- Oh god… Oh boy… Shit.

\- One thing you do not fucking do is insult the only person he can tolerate in his life.

\- Not even Saeyoung holds that privilege.

\- When he first noticed you always kept yourself covered, he assumed you had been hurting yourself, especially when you wouldn’t let him see you.

\- He saw it was no different when you two went out. Whether it was for ice cream or some other shop, it was always the same. Your look seemed to never change. Bulky clothing or something that could give you extra padding.

\- The one day you wore a T-shirt outside, some punks made a few belligerent comments.

\- “Wonder which one’s the catcher,” one of them laughed. “Pink hair or no tits?”

\- Saeran froze. Unknown was making his presence come forth. (Fuck.)

\- You squeezed his arm, a subtle reminder of where they were and how public the situation was. Because when Saeran got angry, he didn’t go for yelling. He didn’t go for fighting. He went to kill.

\- A deep breath and a quick whip of his head caused the punks to jump, startled at the intensity and anger in his aqua eyes, quickly backing off. (Running away, more like.)

\- Saeran didn’t ask if you were all right. He draped his arm over your shoulders and pulled you close. His face in your hair as he inhaled deeply, as if trying to take you in.

\- “I love you, princess,” he whispered so only you could hear. The way his voice shook, you knew it took a lot of courage for him to say anything like that in public. “You saved me when everyone else gave up. You’re my angel, and no one insults my angel. They were lucky this time, but…”

\- “Why didn’t you tell me it bothered you so much? You’ve seen every embarrassing shit detail of me and still, you stick around. Why can’t you let me in on something that’s bothering you?”

\- You sighed. You knew exactly why you haven’t told him. If Saeran found out about how long you had been ridiculed and how often, there was no guarantee he wouldn’t go looking for those people. But… he was right. He had every right to know what was going on.

\- Begrudgingly, you told him. But only if he remained in control of his temper, of Unknown. It was hard for both of you, but you managed to get through it, and he managed to keep himself in check, even if he was squeezing your hands awfully tight.

\- He made a mental note to take care of it later, even if it meant recruiting Saeyoung. No one was going to insult his angel. No one. You had been there with him through his nightmares, through everything. He couldn’t let you go and he couldn’t let people treat you with so little respect.

\- He would either kill them or ruin them. Maybe both, depending on his mood.

\- Releasing his grip, he rubbed your hands softly and put his arm back around you. “Ice cream and cartoons?” You asked sweetly, staring up at him with those eyes he loved so much. “Yeah,” he replied, sending a text to Saeyoung to check into everyone you had ever encountered from his coat pocket. (Doesn’t even need to see what he’s doing to know… Gahhh…)

\- That night, Saeran made damn well sure you felt appreciated in every sense of the word as he marked every part of your chest and body. (Sorry Saeyoung… XD)

\- Afterward, and in his exhaustion, he lay his head on your bare chest, falling asleep to the sound of your beating heart.


End file.
